


Special Snowflakes

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re all mad,” he said. “You realize that, don’t you?” “Well, you’d know, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Snowflakes

He tilted the snow globe and straightened it, watching the flurry of confetti around the snowman inside.

“You’re all mad,” he said. “You realize that, don’t you?”

“Well, you’d know, wouldn’t you?”

He looked over the glass ball at her. “What I mean is, you make such a fuss over a bunch of ice crystals, make toys of them and even write poetry about how each one is so different, and then you smash them together and make identical snow-people out of them. Coal and carrots and all.”

She just stared at him.

“What?”

“I’m just trying to work out whether you actually managed to leave your brain behind on thirty-second century Mayokandalfex.” She put her hands on her hips. “Obviously they’re not identical if they’re made out of snowflakes that aren’t.”

“Yes, but you lot try to make them—”

The TARDIS shuddered violently. He was still staring at the snow globe.

“You going to keep insulting my species, or are you going to fly this bloody thing?”

With a grin, he tossed the globe to her.

“Right, then. Where to next?”

She laughed. “Somewhere warm. With no snow.”

“Grains of sand it is! The beaches of Plamateros, here we come!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "snow globe" for the 2008 round of AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal.


End file.
